


Black Garnet

by SatuD2



Series: She-Ra and the Series of Drabbles [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Magic, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-10-01 22:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: Her family had lost its affinity to the Black Garnet.Written for r/fanfiction's August Drabble Night for the prompt: Legacy.





	Black Garnet

Her family had lost its affinity to the Black Garnet. Her legacy, handed down generation after generation, was now locked away in a laboratory far from the sun. One night, late, after everyone was asleep, she crept into the lab. Hoping against hope that Shadow Weaver was not there. The Black Garnet was lit with red. Facets gleaming with ominous light. It looked corrupt. Evil.

Scorpia reached out a claw. Chitin grazing the stone. Waiting for the spark that she'd witnessed when the rebellion Princesses touched their stones.

But, of course, nothing happened. After all, she had lost her magic.


End file.
